


Kiss

by wtfpinkmilk



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BFFs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Festivals, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Uma coisa ruim acontece no começo, mas depois tudo fica bem uwu, sem beta pra corrigir os erros desculpa
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfpinkmilk/pseuds/wtfpinkmilk
Summary: Onde acontecimentos ruins podem ser ignorados (e esquecidos) com um (ou mais) beijo.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon
Kudos: 2





	Kiss

“Tão lindo, está sozinho?” Changkyun se assustou com a voz que veio atrás dele.

“Um... Obrigado, eu acho... E, hm, não eu não estou sozinho.” Changkyun respondeu assim que se virou para o homem que aparentava ser alguns anos mais velho que ele.

“Veio com um amigo para o festival? Não se devia abandonar meninos bonitos como você num festival como esse.” Disse o homem lhe olhando de cima a baixo.

“Bem...” Changkyun franziu as sobrancelhas, sabia o que o homem queria com ele. “Eu... hm... Vim com meu namorado.” Mentiu. Não, ele não estava ali com seu namorado, estava com o seu amigo que foi pegar cervejas enquanto ele pegava comida.

“Namorado?” O homem arqueou uma das sobrancelhas. “E cadê ele? Por que, pelo que eu vi, você está realmente sozinho aqui.” Disse o homem. Changkyun sentiu vontade de revirar os olhos. “Além do mais, como eu disse, não se deveria abandonar meninos bonitos como você num festival como esse.” O homem se aproximou mais de seu corpo, a mão do desconhecido segurou seu pulso, Changkyun não raciocinava direito quando estava nervoso e continuou parado no mesmo lugar, apesar de que sua vontade era de sair dali o mais rápido possível, mas tinha medo do que podia acontecer.

Onde estava Jooheon nessas horas?

“Eu– Ele—” Changkyun olhou ao redor, desejando que seu amigo estivesse por perto. “Hm... Ali!” Changkyun sorriu agradecendo mentalmente a força divina maior e seu melhor amigo. 

Rapidamente, puxou seu pulso do aperto do desconhecido. “Ele está ali, ele foi comprar umas cervejas e me pediu para esperar, mas como ele já está aqui eu vou indo, tchau, prazer em te conhecer.” E com um sorriso falso ele saiu, indo para o lado seu melhor amigo.

Jooheon se assustou levemente ao sentir uma presença ao seu lado, mas se acalmou quando viu Changkyun lhe olhando... Nervoso, talvez? Jooheon não conseguiu decifrar de primeira, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

“Você me assustou.” Lhe sorriu. “A fila da cerveja estava enorme e eu desisti de comprar elas e...” Jooheon franziu as sobrancelhas quando o amigo tapou sua boca com a mão, retirando ela logo em seguida.

Changkyun olhou ele nos olhos, murmurando. “Eu sei que vai parecer estranho, mas eu posso pegar sua mão?” Suas bochechas ficaram levemente vermelhas, Jooheon não muito diferente, os dois culparam o álcool que consumiram mais cedo. Jooheon assentiu, se sentindo perdido pelo ato aleatório do melhor amigo. 

“Tinha um cara na fila, ele...” Changkyun suspirou começando sua explicação, entrelaçando seus dedos com o de Jooheon, os dois frente a frente. “...Parecia alterado e... queria saber se eu tava sozinho...” Changkyun olhou para as suas mãos juntas com a de seu melhor amigo e depois olhou para o chão de terra. “Eu disse para ele que estava com o meu namorado... Que no caso é você... E eu acho que ele ainda está olhando...”. A cada palavra Changkyun sentia seu rosto esquentar cada vez mais. Medo, ansiedade e timidez se juntando e se misturando o deixando uma completa bagunça internamente.

Jooheon ameaçou olhar para a fila que ele deixou Changkyun sozinho, mas o garoto lhe impediu. “Não olha!”

“Ei, tudo bem” Jooheon lhe deu um leve aperto na mão, fazendo Changkyun lhe olhar nos olhos de novo, Jooheon sorriu levemente, ignorando as borboletas em seu estômago. “Você acha que ele ainda tá olhando?”

“Hm...” Changkyun assentiu levemente, mordendo seu lábio inferior, Jooheon acompanhando o movimento mínino com o olhar. “Sabe quando você sente alguém te olhando?” Jooheon assentiu. Changkyun suspirou. “Eu...”.

Jooheon não deixou o garoto mais novo terminar, inclinando-se na direção dele e juntando seus lábios no dele. Changkyun sentiu seu corpo tencionar por milésimos de segundo e logo depois se sentiu seguro e ao mesmo tempo confuso. Seu melhor amigo estava lhe beijando e ele não conseguia raciocinar direito, com borboletas no seu estômago, a única coisa que conseguia pensar era em beijarJooheon de volta e apreciar a sensação e o gosto que os lábios do melhor amigo lhe proporcionava.

Jooheon só parou de beijar Changkyun para os dois poderem respirar, se não fosse por isso ele continuaria beijando o garoto menor até que seus lábios ficassem dormentes. Ele já podia dizer que estava viciado.

Changkyun encostou sua testa no ombro do melhor amigo, sentindo suas bochechas esquentarem. “Eu—você—aaahh... Por que?” Changkyun fez bico, agradecia que Jooheon não estava o vendo.

Jooheon sorriu, não conseguindo acreditar que finalmente tinha beijado Changkyun, mas se sentindo culpado por ter feito sem a permissão do garoto. “Desculpa.” Murmurou Jooheon no ouvido do garoto. “Eu— não sei, apenas desculpa, eu não deveria e... você parecia nervoso, por causa do cara, achei que... Bem...”.

“Não!” Changkyun exclamou, levantando seu rosto do ombro de Jooheon. “Não se desculpe, eu... eu entendo o por quê e... Eu gostei...?” Changkyun soltou sua mão da de Jooheon e levou ela para o próprio rosto, numa tentativa falha de esconder o próprio rosto.

“Me sinto melhor sabendo disso.” Jooheon sorriu. Changkyun lhe deu um leve soco no ombro. “Mas, sério” Jooheon retirou o mão de Changkyun de seu rosto e entrelaçou seus dedos novamente. “, eu também gostei e... Eu sempre” ele fez uma pausa consideravelmente longa. “, eu sempre quis, hm, te beijar e... É.” Ele sorriu e deu uma risadinha nervosa, vendo Changkyun corar ainda mais e ele sabia que ele não estava tão diferente do garoto à sua frente.

“Eu também.” Confessou Changkyun, Jooheon se engasgando na própria saliva. “Eu só não imaginava que ia ser hoje o dia que eu iria dizer isso pra você.” E riu levemente.

“Hm... Surpresa?” Changkyun riu e Jooheon o seguiu.

Os dois cessaram suas risadas, deixando apenas um sorriso no rosto e olhando-se nos olhos. Foi Changkyun que tomou coragem para dar um selinho rápido em Jooheon, desviando o olhar logo em seguida e sentindo o olhar de Jooheon sobre si.

“Lindo.” Murmurou Jooheon dando um beijo na bochecha de Changkyun. Jooheon soltou suas mãos, segurando o rosto do mais novo entre elas. “Lindo, lindo, lindo.” Todos os complementos seguidos de beijos espalhadaos pelo rosto de Changkyun. “É só isso que eu consigo pensar.” Confessou Jooheon após dar um beijo na testa de Changkyun, o mesmo sorriu. “O quão você é lindo, o quão você me deixa... assim.”

Changkyun riu, ele nem se importava mais se suas bochechas estavam vermelhas (até porque Jooheon estava no mesmo estado.), o que lhe importava agora era o garoto na sua frente, o garoto que gostou por tantos anos, seu melhor amigo, Jooheon, dizendo o quanto ele era lindo e beijando seu rosto.

“Eu... Gosto de você.” Ouviu Jooheon dizer, baixinho, após o mesmo soltar seu rosto e segurar suas duas mãos. 

Changkyun fez questão de o olhar nos olhos. “Eu também gosto de você, desde há muito tempo.” Changkyun riu sem graça, se confessando também, Jooheon sorriu levemente. 

“É a confissão mais estranha que eu já presenciei e ela é a minha própria confissão.” Foi a vez de Jooheon apoiar a cabeça no ombro do amigo.

“É a nossa cara, Honey-hyung.” Changkyun lhe beijou o canto da cabeça. Jooheon sorriu beijando o pescoço exposto do outro e sentindo no mesmo se arrepiar.

“Lugar sensível, huh?” Perguntou brincalhão, Changkyun o afastou após receber uma mordida do mais velho no mesmo local. 

“Eu vou comprar comida.” Changkyun se virou, mas foi impedido por Jooheon lhe puxando de volta.

“Não vai. Por que eu quero te beijar mais.” E assim o fez. 


End file.
